Et il est parti
by Mirajane1
Summary: "Les flocons blancs se sont mêlés à son sang carmin et c'est dans ce tableau tinté de bleu nuit qu'il est parti – lentement et sans faire de bruit."


Ce texte est fait en moins d'une heure pour un thème organisé sur Skype avec Jadou, Elo, Anna et Anaïs !

Voici donc le thème en question : « Après leur dernier échange, il était parti lentement. Sans faire de bruit. Aussi discret qu'un point virgule dans un roman de huit cents pages »

Je vous laisse lire et apprécier !

Ah oui ! J'ai écouté la chanson _[K] Open Up Your Eyes, Totsuka _en écrivant cet OS ^^

**Disclaimer : K Project appartient à GoRa**

* * *

Je me demande encore pourquoi il est parti ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il m'a laissé seul.

Je ne l'ai pas vu disparaître. Je sais juste qu'il est parti et cela pour toujours – me laissant seul. Je n'ai rien senti quand il a disparu et pourtant j'étais là.

C'était un jour comme les autres, plutôt banal en somme et il neigeait. J'avais toujours trouvé la neige d'une beauté sans pareille ça tombait et ça fondait lentement. C'était discret la neige, c'était beau aussi ; un peu mélancolique et monotone. Ce paysage hivernal alors que l'on n'était même pas en hiver n'était lui, pas normal. Mais pourquoi devrais-je me soucier d'une chose comme celle-ci ? Cela ne comptait pas à mes yeux, cela ne comptait plus. J'avais déjà vu tellement de phénomènes anormaux dans ma vie qu'un de plus ou de moins n'apportaient pas grand-chose.

Ce qui m'inquiétait en revanche, c'était cette immense épée de Damoclès au-dessus de mon rival de toujours. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se détruire s'il continuait à utiliser ses pouvoirs indéfiniment mais il ne m'écoutait pas. Je ne lui en ai jamais tenu rigueur, après tout, l'écoutais-je moi-même ?

Son épée allait bientôt se fracasser à terre, causant une catastrophe cauchemardesque. Elle était défaite de partout : des trous béants laissaient passer l'air ambiant et elle s'effritait au même titre que son possesseur et utilisateur. Ce Roi Rouge, avec toute sa fierté et son orgueil allait bientôt partir lentement vers la Mort et ce fatal destin qui était désormais le sien. Et il s'en foutait.

J'avais d'abord pensé qu'il voulait détruire cette ville mais il tenait trop à ses camarades et à son clan pour commettre une telle atrocité. Et puis, la vérité était arrivée à mes yeux comme un poignard en plein cœur : il voulait juste partir lentement, sans faire de bruit. Il savait qu'il était foutu depuis le début, il savait qu'il allait mourir, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était partir.

Je l'ai vu, ouvrir ses bras et regarder son épée descendre vers la terre. Il avait un sourire de celui qui reçoit la Mort comme une amie chère et proche.

Je ne sais toujours pas ce que j'ai fait ce jour-là. J'ai dû me jeter sur lui et mon sabre est passé à travers son corps. Je me souviens encore de toutes ces petites étoiles rouges scintillantes dans le ciel bleu nuit. Et aussi de son pauvre sourire qui est parti de son visage lentement et sans bruit, après un dernier échange de nos deux regards. Je ne me rappelle plus de ce que j'ai fait ce jour-là.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un ami-ennemi est parti – sans bruit et lentement. Mon cœur s'est serré et je l'ai déposé à terre, doucement et respectueusement. Il semblait serein et j'espère qu'il l'était.

J'ai posé mon épée à côté de lui et je me suis agenouillée. Je ne l'avais pas vu partir, je n'avais pas pensé qu'il allait me laisser comme ça – seul et démuni.

La neige a continué de tomber, les cendres rouges aussi et des larmes bleus sont apparues. Je ne sais pas trop si c'était moi qui pleurais ou si c'était les flocons et le ciel qui exprimaient leur chagrin. Les hommes d'HOMRA pleuraient mais je ne me souviens plus si moi aussi je pleurais. Peut-être, peut-être pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Mikoto Suoh est parti sous mes yeux impuissants ; il est parti lentement et sans faire de bruits – un peu comme une flamme de bougie qu'on souffle à la fin d'un repas. Et moi, je suis resté là à regarder ce corps sans vie qui avait été mon ancien rival.

Les flocons blancs se sont mêlés à son sang carmin et c'est dans ce tableau tinté de bleu nuit qu'il est parti – lentement et sans faire de bruit.


End file.
